Two for All
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: Growing up, Izuku would have had a great deal of problems...if not for a close friend who always had his back, even if he was a little Quirky. Badass/Symbiote!Izuku. Possible Harem. (Note: Eddie Brock himself is not in this story)
1. Chapter 1

It was close. It could feel it. After so many years of wandering, of having to hop from place to place, just trying to survive. But now its long trip was finally over. It was just a matter of finding the right place.

But first, it was time to switch rides. A whine nearby caught its attention, a scrawny-looking pooch was sniffing around a garbage can. Definitely a stray. It quickly made its move; at least this way no one'd wonder why a dog was traveling across town. And besides, it could always score itself and the mutt a bite to eat on the way.

It might've been something people weren't really accustomed to seeing, but it still had a conscience.

* * *

_Quirkless_

That was what the doctor had said the other day. One of the worst words you could hear nowadays. That you didn't have a special ability; and given that both his parents had one just meant an even bigger shame.

Izuku Midoriya may've only been four, but he'd seen how most reacted to that term; scorn and contempt. That was proven today when his classmates found out. Within the span of just a couple hours, he'd gone from another kid in the room to being the target of everyone's disdain and mocking. The teacher didn't even bat an eye when they started shoving him to the ground Even Katsuki Bakugo, his supposed best friend, had turned on him for it.

And his mother...his own parent. She'd said 'I'm so sorry, honey', but her crying didn't fool him. He could see it in her eyes; the horror of having a child without an ability…

His gaze shifted down over the ledge he was standing at, a few tears still falling. '_I guess it's true…'_ Hiccuping slightly, he took one step forward. '_No one wants a Quirkless kid.'_

* * *

If it could make a sound at the moment, it'd be cussing vigorously. Snagging a few rats along the way managed to fill it and the pooch up enough to go a few miles. Unfortunately, despite a full belly, the dog still wasn't in the best shape for traveling like this. So, it was time to find a new ride. The dog'd be a little groggy, but nothing major.

New target; a cat currently snoozing on the sidewalk. It should've been a standard hop on and keep going.

Who the hell ever heard of a cat that was a _light sleeper_!? The damn furball was awake and hissing before it was even near. What followed was five minutes of insanity, as far as it was concerned. Trying to snag a cat that bounced like it was insane without viable limbs wasn't all that fun. It wouldn't survive long without a host, even a temporary one, so catching that thing was a priority.

Little bastard was fast too, taking off down the street and leaving it trying to catch up. Or, it tried. It'd barely gotten a couple of yards in pursuit, while trying to keep hidden, when something landed on it with a squishy thud.

Needless to say, when it realized the some'thing' was actually a some'one', reflexes kicked in.

* * *

Izuku sighed when he recovered from the fall; as if being Quirkless wasn't bad enough. He couldn't even end it properly.

"**Hey, kid." **A low, raspy voice spoke up. It sounded like a guy, but given some quirks... "**Why'd you jump like that?"**

"I was trying to kill myself…" He replied. "Didn't work..."

"**Um, you might need something taller."** The voice mused. "**A landscaping wall isn't really…'suicide-friendly'."**

"But I'm scared of heights."

"**Huh...makes sense, I guess."** The voice was quiet for a second. "**Say, kid...if you don't want that body anymore, can I have it?"**

"W-what!?" Not really expecting to hear something like _that_, Izuku sat up. A look around showed no one else was there. "What's going on!? Who are you?"

"**Let me explain. No, that'd take too long. Let me summarize..."**

"Could...could I have the explanation? I'm not really in a hurry."

"**Really? Cool, it's a long story. First off, my name's Venom, and I'm also what you landed on."**

"...come again?"

"**You probably better get comfortable."**

* * *

*Thirty Minutes of Backstory Later*

"Ok…" Izuku started, hoping he followed right. "So, you're an alien lifeform that can bond with other creatures?"

"**In a nutshell. Though, I was kind of a jackass when I first arrived."** Venom admitted.

"Right. And you first bonded with a guy named Peter Parker, who had a Spider-based Quirk?"

"**Kinda, but not quite the same. The guy got chomped by a mutated spider and...well, I dunno all the details, but I copied his skillset."**

"Ok...but you two had a falling out."

"**Yeeaaah."** It wasn't hard to tell that he was not proud of himself back then. "**Like I said, I was kind of a jackass back then; aggressive, really smug, basically eight gallons of douchery in a two gallon bucket. And he realized it was started to rub off on him, so he kicked me to the curb. Then I met Eddie Brock...ugh, he was a piece of work."**

Izuku nodded. "And after you got away from him, you spent the next several years hopping from host to host, trying to stay alive and find a permanent home. And now you've bonded with me."

"**Yep! So, I've told my story, and that's got me wondering about yours, kid. Seriously, you're what, five, six? Why would you be willing to shuffle off the mortal coil THIS early?"**

"I'm four...and I'm quirkless."

"**...that's it? I can fix that for you!"**

Izuku looked gobsmacked, combined with a faint glimmer of hope. "You...you can give me a Quirk?"

"**Sure! I'm plenty Quirky, can't you tell?"**

He wasn't exactly sure why he found that funny, but the boy couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggling.

"**But, to be honest, yeah, it sucks being told that you don't have the ability to do something that you've had your heart set on. A couple hundred years ago, I thought about finding a host and seeing if we could become an opera singer."**

"An...opera singer?"

"**Yeah, the thought of belting out an aria like Pavarotti, Placido Domingo, and others had me revved up for it. However, I learned that I can't carry a tune at all. My first go wasn't pretty. So, I was admittedly bummed out, and I kinda cried for a couple of days while scarfing down chocolate. But commiting suicide...Izuku, there's better ways of handling it. Namely ones where you can do other stuff afterwards. And as for your classmates; frankly, if they were willing to treat you like this...maybe they'll grow out of it, possibly apologize, but for the time being they aren't worth a used snotrag." **

Izuku felt his body act on its own as it got to its feet. "**Now, as for Quirking up - wow, that sounds odd even to me - let's call it a trade-off of sorts. When I bonded with Parker, because he already had those abilities, my genetic profile adapted itself to duplicate them. And since I've bonded with you currently, that means you have access to those powers now. So it's like this; you get to be a superhero, and I get a place to stay **_**and**_ **stay alive. What do you say?"**

"I can really be a hero?" He started to tear up again, this time from joy. "YES! You have a deal!"

"**Was hoping you'd say that. Also, you now got something watching your back." **Venom noticed then that Izuku was looking a little drained, in more ways than one. "**Say, how about you take five and I get us home?"**

"But you don't know where…" He cut himself off with a yawn.

"**Actually, we symbiotes tend to get a quick rundown of the host's memories to see if things will mesh ok. Like how I knew about your classmates giving you crap. We can also take manual control over the body if necessary."**

"Makes...makes sense" Izuku admitted between yawns. "Just be careful with it...ok?" He asked, slowly nodding off.

"**Don't worry, I'm a trained professional." **He gave it a few seconds to be sure he wouldn't wake him before giving the limbs a shake to limber everything up. "**All right. Forward, march!"**

If anyone had been watching, they probably would've wondered why a four-year-old was suddenly waddling forward slightly before shifting to a rather stilted-looking gait. "**Oi, easy does it! Whoa...watch it, left foot! Why didn't anyone ever tell me little kids are so damn hard to steer!?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Knock, Knock!"**

"Huh, I'm not expecting anyone." Inko Midoriya mused, slightly confused, as she headed to the door. "Yes…?" What she saw on opening it caught her offguard, kind of. Her son, Izuku, was standing there, eyes closed.

"Honey?" She kneeled down, a little worried. "What are you...?"

His mouth started moving, but the voice did NOT match. "**Shh, he's asleep."**

"Wha…" Her eyes widened in horror as a black mass flowed to cover half his face, forming a single, sold white eye and a fang-filled maw. She was ready to scream when it spoke.

"**Ok, before you start the screaming, can I at least get the kid into a chair or something?"** Izuku's body began a sort of semi-goosestep into the apartment. "**You have no idea how hard it is to get legs this short to move in a decent rhythm! First off, I should probably introduce myself. Name's Venom, and I'm Izuku's new Quirk-woop!" **He flailed slightly when she suddenly, and gently, scooped Izuku into her arms.

"I knew it!" She said, holding him close as she carried him inside. "How could the doctor be so wrong? I knew my baby was just a late bloomer!"

"**Whodawha…?" **Venom just stared. "**Ok, I think I should specify, I'm a sentient alien biomass who's now sharing your son's body in order to give him superpowers. Shouldn't you be reacting a little more...differently? Like demanding answers, questioning my intentions, hiring a priest?"**

"Well, I've heard about some people having Quirks with personalities of their own, but their kind of rare. Saw one boy in another district who has a bird head and a living shadow that can think for itself."

"**Seriously?" **Venom made a 'er' noise. "**I can work with that. So, technically, I'm an alien lifeform that's bonded with him; he gets stuff like super strength, the ability to move around like a spider, and a few other things. And I get to live, since I need a host to survive on this world."**

"Oh...does that still make you a Quirk?"

The shoulder nearest Venom's half-face shrugged. "**Don't see why not. Ok, now that we got all that outta the way...Inko Midoriya, I kinda have a bone to pick with you."**

Inko frowned in confusion, not really sure what Venom was talking about.

"**You see; bonding with 'Zuku here lets me see his memories...and you crying over him being told he was Quirkless did a number on him."** The face frowned some. "**Care to explain why you didn't encourage him even then? You know, the way parents are **_**supposed**_ **to? It's not like it's impossible to be a Hero without a super power. Heck, I've ran into my share of heroes who had no powers whatsoever. And guess what? They still were capable of freaking **_**terrifying**_ **the strongest empowered beings out there because they were just. That. Damn. Good."** He held Izuku's hands out in a 'well?' gesture. "**So what's the deal?"**

She put a hand on her hip. "Ok, first off, watch your language while Izuku's awake."

Venom stuck out a long, undulating tongue. "**Make me."**

"I will if I have to." Her eyes narrowed slightly. Quirk or not, she wasn't about to let him talk like that around her son when he could hear it.

"**...huh. Color me impressed."** He gave what resembled a consenting nod. "**Alright, I'll watch my mouth when he's awake." **He smirked as his eye stretched out, curving around until it was looking at his mouth. "**Howzis?"**

Inko rolled her's. "One of Izuku's classmates can do that as well, and click them together for morse code. You're not as creepy as you hope.'

The eye flicked up to stare at her, now just a circle. "**Hold on...that's a thing!? The heck's his hero name; Captain Slug? The Amazing Extendo-Eye?**"

She decided to change the subject a tad. "Um, back when you knew those heroes, the ones that didn't have superpowers...what percentage of the population did have them?"

"**Ehh, it seemed like there was a lot of them, but I think that was mostly 'cause they all kinda went around in the same circles."** Venom mulled over a few figures "**Rough guess...less than twenty percent ,give or take.**

She nodded a little. "It's the opposite nowadays. Now it's one in five born are unpowered."

"**Seriously? That's a LOT of supers..."**

Inko sighed. "And that's why. I was so terrified of Izuku trying to be a hero without a Quirk that I...discouraged him." Her face fell to staring at the floor. "Because without something to fall back on like that, trying to be a Pro Hero will get him killed. Even with really strong Quirks, something could go wrong, despite their training. A villain could get a lucky hit in, or their Quirk reacts to something in the area, or anything. I-I just couldn't bear to lose him...

"**Yeah, great job there." **He replied quietly, and with no small measure of sarcasm before going back to his regular tone. "**After all,it's not like that helped contribute to the depression that made a four-year-old try to off himself or anything."**

"HE WHAT!?" She shrieked, head snapping up with an audible crick.

"**I did it again, didn't I? The whole 'saying the loud part quietly and the quiet part out loud' thing...don't think I was supposed to mention the jumping."**

"What do you MEAN you weren't going to mention my baby boy tried jumping to his death!?" Inko's eyes were nearly bugging out at this revelation.

"**Oh relax, the wall was barely taller than him!"** He retorted. "**And he landed on me! Didn't even get any bruises, so stop screaming before you wake him!"**

Inko started to puff up at that. "Now see here-!"

"**I'm older than your whole damn Quirk-based civilization, woman!" **Venom hissed back. "**Don't tell me what to do!"**

"Pinecones…" Izuku sleep- mumbled, causing both mother and symbiote to tell each other 'shh!'

Venom sighed once things settled back down. "**Ok, look. You may've had your heart in the right place, but the execution did WAY more harm than good."** He gave her a gimlet eye. "**Did you know he thinks you were really crying because you were ashamed of having an un-powered son?"**

Her blood ran cold hearing that. "W-what!? Of course I'm not ashamed! Why would he even think that!?"

"**Yeah? Wanna know what he thought when he stepped off? 'No one wants a Quirkless kid'. His words."**

Inko looked like she was going to be sick. "I...I just wanted him to...I didn't mean to make it sound like that...I swear!" A few sobs could be heard.

Venom quickly lifted up one of Izuku's hands. "**L-listen, hang on a sec. Look, it's been less than a day since the doctor said he had no quirk, right?"**

"Yes...I-I think so…"

"**Then that means you, fortunately, have less than a twenty-four hour period of botched communication to make up for."**

Inko hiccuped slightly. "You...you're right. I really messed up, didn't I?"

"**You're human; you're supposed to do something dumb on occasion. It's just a matter of admitting you did it."**

* * *

"**Ok, I think he's waking up." **Venom glanced over at Inko. "**You ready?"**

She nodded. She still felt like crap at realizing that instead of showing her son he still had a chance, she tried to soothe her own worries at the cost of making him think she was ashamed. But like Venom had said, she still had time to undo the damage.

A yawn broke her from her thoughts as Izuku stretched and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I...Izuku?" She started, tentatively.

He looked at her quizzically. "Mom..?" It turned to confusion when she suddenly hugged him, burying her face in his hair.

"Venom told me what happened..." She said in a shaky whisper. "I _swear_ I never…" She inhaled sharply, trying to hide a sniffle. "I swear I would never, EVER be ashamed of you for being quirkless! I should've been upfront with everything, but I was so selfish."

This threw him for a small loop. "Selfish?"

"I was so scared that you'd still try to be like All Might, that I was willing to try and discourage you from it." Inko was shaking now, and he could feel a slight dampness in his hair. "So many heroes die, even with strong quirks…" She sobbed. "I don't care whether or not you have a quirk; I couldn't bear to lose you! The...the way I went about it, though, I didn't think it all through. I'm so sorry, honey!"

By now, Izuku was starting to shake. "You aren't...you aren't disappointed in me for being q-quirkless?"

"No! I _never_ meant to make you think that!"

He sat there for a second, then returned the hug with almost the same intensity. They both held each other for a minute…

Until they heard a strange hum from Izuku's shoulder. "**Hmm-hm-hm-hmmm-hm-hmm…"**

Inko raised an eye. "Venom...what are you doing?"

"**Figured you needed one of those 'heartfelt moment' music scores. Like the ones in cheesy sitcoms!"**

Both of them chuckled at that.

"**And besides, Izzy here has me in this corner now." **A toothy grin formed in the exposed. skin of his arm. "**And the next time those kids in his class try to push him around just for not having a power...hehe, let's just say it's been a while since I've gotten a chance to scare the** **crap out of people."**

"Venom, they're four-year olds!" Inko admonished him.

"**And the sooner they learn you don't do that shi-I mean, stuff like that, the better off they'll be. Besides, they pulled half that stuff right in front of the teacher, and he didn't do squat."**

"You mean he just sat there and watched them?" A mix of shock and rage started forming on her face.

"**Remember, a Symbiote has access to their host's memories. Every kid in that classroom treated him like crap, even his supposed 'friend', that Bakougo kid." **

"But Kaachan's…" Izuku started to say, but Venom quickly cut him off.

"**Let me ask you something, 'Zuzu. If you saw a couple kids, and one found out his friend was unable to do something that was considered a standard thing to have, like...he was born deaf in one ear. If the first kid suddenly turned on him and started joining in when others began bullying him, would that kid still deserved to be called a 'friend'?"**

"No. That's a horrible reason to end a friend…" Izuku's face fell a little. "Oh...that's what…"

"**Hate to break it to you, kid, but if he was honestly friends with you, he wouldn't have turned on you like that, especially over something as petty as an extra toe bone. I mean, Petey dropped me like a rabid weasel for something **_**less **_**serious!"**

"Really?" Inko cocked an eye, not fully believing that.

"**Well, I kinda did influence his personality to get more aggressive than normal, but he still seriously overreacted. Hell, that kid tried to hit Izuku with his Quirk!"**

The moment he said that last sentence, a weight of sorts settled around them. Namely around Inko. "Oh? And what pray tell, _is_ his Quirk? Mitsuki didn't mention it yet." The calm way she asked didn't fool Venom one bit. Mainly since he could see her hand was twitching into a fist, and the tightening around her eyes.

"**He throws explosions."**

"Um, Venom?" Izuku asked, holding his head suddenly. "Why am I getting this weird tingling in my brain? It's like I feel I should run or something?"

"**Ah, power numero uno: Spider Sense. It basically acts as an early-warning system for when danger's nearby...like right now."** He quickly made Izuku vault over the back of the chair in time to hear the front door get ripped off its hinges. It landed with a thud at Inko's feet, startling her.

"Good gracious!" She shrieked, jumping away.

'Wow…" Izuku peeked out around the seat. "Mom, I thought you could only attract little stuff!"

"I do!" Inko replied. "At least, that's what I thought my Quirk did."

"**Wait, your mom has a Quirk?" **Venom asked. "**I hadn't look through all your memories yet."**

"Well, it's nothing special. Mine is Item attraction. Supposed to be _small _items, though…" She looked back at the door, hoping that wouldn't be too expensive to fix. "His father can breath fire."

"**Well, there's your answer as to why he read as Quirkless. His won't kick in until puberty!"**

Inko tilted her head. "Hm?"

"Why would it take that long?" Izuku asked.

"**Ain't it obvious? Your Mom attracts things, your dad can make things hot...obviously your Quirk is to attract hot things!"** He stretched out part of his forehead to resemble eyebrows, and wiggled them suggestively. "**Eh? Eh?"**

It finally registered for Inko, who was now bright red and squirming in her struggle to not laugh.

"... but why would that wait till puberty to kick in?"

"**...oh, right, four."**

A thump on the floor, followed by peals of laughter indicated that she'd lost the fight.

"**But seriously, the kid's got me in his corner now, and those kids aren't gonna get their second chance to bully, especially little Mr. Boomboom'. Ever see a four year old lift a hundred and seventy times his own weight?"**

"Can't say I have." Inko said, once she'd recovered from her fit.

"**Oh, you're in for a treat. As for heroing, the bad guys you got nowadays…they're tough, that's obvious. But against fellas like Victor von Doom, Magneto, Hobgoblin...they'd get ripped to shreds. Figuratively AND literally. And the good guys were just as terrifying when they needed to be." **Venom had a reminiscing expression on his face, or it looked like one. The mass of fangs made it hard to tell. **"Ever seen someone with no super powers whatsoever KO literal Gods? 'Cause I have. Tony Stark was totally awesome, and all he had was his brains and a suit of high-tech armor. Even if he hadn't found me, 'Zuku here's got the brainpower to be his equal today. Seriously, he's got nearly a complete lexicon of every Pro Hero he's ever seen in action. Listing their strengths/weaknesses, even who they'd work well with or against in a matchup guide! If he wanted to, he could sell the thing to Hero Associations and make the cash to fund building his own set of Power Armor! I shi-kid you not!" **

"R-really?" Izuku's voice was barely audible.

"**Hey, getting a good read on how strong your opponent could be was one of the most important things a hero needed back then. Since the hero business is pretty much an industry now - complete with focus from media - media alone would be willing to pay out the nose for that info. Not to mention what heroes would cough up just to keep others from knowing their weak points, and to find out who they'd work best with for team-ups." **He paused for a second. "**Ok, think we're getting on a tangent. My point is, you don't have anything to worry about, Inko. And those kids, **_**and**_ **that teacher, are gonna learn that not having a power doesn't instantly give them the right to be little turds." **He chuckled a little. "**Tomorrow's gonna be a new day...in **_**every **_**sense."**


	3. Chapter 3

*BRRRIN-CREUNCH!*

"**Wow, all this time and alarm clocks still can't handle high impact."**

"Clock..? Huh?" Izuku woke up, spying what used to be a timepiece on his bedside table. "Venom! I liked that clock!"

"**You'd think they'd be a little more durable by now."**

"They're just supposed to keep time, not be used in combat!"

"Izuku! It's time to get up!" Inko called from outside his room. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok, Mom!" He called out, getting to his feet.

"**Ready to spike the day on its own antlers, 'Zuku?" **Venom asked as he went to get dressed.

"Not sure exactly what that means, but sure!" The last couple of days were almost forgotten for the young boy. He couldn't really explain it, but now he felt ready to meet anything head-on! "Ok...what to wear…?" After a moment he picked out a Chinese shirt he'd gotten on his birthday; dark blue with a gold dragon wrapping around the right sleeve. He hadn't really worn it a lot, but…

"**Let's see how it looks." **Before Izuku could ask, Venom's biomass flowed over him, morphing into an exact replica of the shirt, complete with matching pants.

"Whoa…! Venom, how'd you...!?" He stuttered, turning to see it in the mirror. It looked, moved, and even _felt_ like real fabric!

"**That's ability number two. I can mimic clothing, costumes, armor. Even a weapon or two if I try hard enough."** He punctuated each one by turning into a dark grey shirt/cargo shorts combo that was near the end of the rack, a police uniform, and a full suit of medieval armor. "**I'm a built-in wardrobe, heh."**

"Oh, Mom's gonna flip when she sees this! And it'll make getting new clothes WAY easier!"

"**Hmm. Maybe something a little more sophisticated?" **With that, Venom shifted into a snow-white, three-piece armani suit. Closer inspection showed the black and while lines on the necktie formed a spider emblem.

"Sugoi…" Izuku whispered, admiring the look.

"**Come on. Your mom's probably ready to come in to see what's taking so long."**

* * *

Inko's response to seeing her four year old son walk in wearing what appeared to be a hundred thousand-yen suit proved to be an amusing mishmash of shock, hesitant gestures, and several half-formed words. It settled on exasperation when the spider on the tie shifted into a familiar face that grinned at her.

"Venom...I don't know why, but I'm not surprised. Just...how?"

"Think about this way, Mom." Izuku offered, Venom shifting into a basic t-shirt and pants. "Now you don't have to worry about making sure I have clothes that fit."

"Well...you seem to have a point there." She laughed slightly, only to give him a stern look. "However, I expect you to be reasonable with what you decide to go in; both of you. That means no outlandish costumes, especially if it makes someone question their sanity. Or pretending to be mini versions of Heroes, understand?"

"**Aw, but a mini-All Might.**" Venom altered his tone to sound like the No.1-Ranked hero after a full balloon of helium. "**I AM HERE!"**

It was a good five minutes before mother and son could stop laughing. "That's one reason not to." Inko said. "Last thing you need is to cause an accident, or do that around the wrong person."

"**Ok, ok." **The symbiote sulked a little. "**Party pooper."**

* * *

"Say, Venom?" Izuku asked as they headed out to school, "Just what all can you do? So far it's that spider-sense thing and being able to mimic clothes."

"**Ah, the usual spider stuff; wall crawling...thankfully I can keep the blood from rushing to your head when you go upside down, proportional strength, ever seen a four-year old who can lift almost four tons?"**

Izuku's jaw went slack. "I can l-lift _that_ much!?"

Venom made a 'so-so' motion with a tendril. "**Well, Peter was in the twenty-ton range when I ran into him, so I'm kinda spitballing the numbers. And last, but definitely not least, web shooting. You know how spider silk has a higher tensile strength than steel in equal amounts?"**

"Yeah?"

"**We can shoot ropes. But the real fun with the stuff was when Pete went swinging around the city like freaking Tarzan! One good swing and we were flying! Talk about a headrush!"**

"Oh man, that sounds like it'd be a lotta fun! Think we can try it after school?"

"**After? You realize we've been doing that for the past ten blocks, right?"**

"Say what?" Snapping out of his focus on the conversation, Izuku realized he was in the middle of a backflip, the street flying by over fifty feet down. "Whoa…" He laughed, the wind whipping through his hair as he saw lengths of durable-looking material shooting out from his hands.

Despite his small size, he was maintaining enough speed to let him sail over a hundred feet between webbing ends of which attaching to the buildings and letting them keep the momentum. The whole thing felt like second nature. "WOO-HOOO!" He yelled, flying through an intersection. "Huh, why was I scared of heights again?"

Unfortunately, he blanched as he remembered something a few seconds later. "Venom, there's serious penalties for public use of Quirks! With how many can see us…!" He gulped at spying at least half a dozen people looking up at him in surprise.

"**Well, aren't there exceptions for when the Quirk shows as an independent mind that works with you?"**

"Uh, yeah. There's a bird-faced boy downtown who's shadow has a mind of its own, and that's allowed…"

"**There ya have it, then!"** Venom wiggled a tendril in front of him. "**Mind of my own."**

"But that's just hanging around! Swinging from buildings is completely different!

"**And if anyone gets a bug up their butt about it, I'll just say I didn't know and we won't do it again. So until then, just enjoy it."**

"...but…"

Picking up his host's lingering worry, Venom went for the finishing blow to help settle his nerves. "**'Zuku, with me I can make just about anything possible. At least, the stuff we don't need an Asgardian for...dunno if they still come down here...and the Infinity Stones, though the less said about them the better."** He shuddered a little. "**My point is, don't worry about all the 'can we's and 'should we's. Focus on the 'do we want to's. Then follow through on what they haven't forbidden yet. That's where the fun is!"**

Izuku looked around as they swung through the streets, the school coming into view fast. "It...it _is_ pretty exhilarating…" He admitted, laughing a little when they scared the crap out of a couple wannabe muggers.

"**See? Now you're getting it! Also, if there's no rule about using your quirk in self defense, they can't complain if you have to fight back if your classmates, especially Boomboom Boy, decide to try pushing you around again."**

"That's right…" With those two words, a shard of steel wound its way through Izuku's spine, carving away the leftover traces of pity and doubt from the last couple of days. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hey, 'Zuku, that the Bakugo kid?"** Venom asked, watching an alarmingly smug-looking blonde boy stomping towards him, half a dozen boys and girls following him.

Izuku wanted to facepalm. "Yep. And a few of his new minions."

"**Wow, so his quirk makes him constipated as well?"**

"Huh?"

"**Yeah, only time you only see people THAT pissed off is when the backdoor's jammed up gloriously. And judging from his face...ooh, he's bricked up good and proper!"**

"The frik..?" Bakugo had expected it to be the same as yesterday; they'd push the Deku around, make him remember his place at the bottom of the food chain, and make sure everything was as it should be. Seeing the quirkless loser pointing at him...and LAUGHING?

The punk was literally doubled over, laughing his head off! That threw things out of wack, and Katsuki Bakugo wouldn't stand for it! There was already the faint popping of micro-explosions on his hands as he stormed up to his target, his 'gang' hot on his heels and praising his already inevitable win. "DEKU!"

"**Heads up, partner. The fiberless one cometh."**

Izuku's shoulders continued to shake in laughter when Bakugo got near. "Deku, you little-!" He was already reaching to grab the boy by the collar when...

*WHAP!*

Bakugo's eyes, along with his gang, widened. A tendril of black...SOMETHING darted out from the Deku's sleeve and slapped the explosive boy right on the head. '_He hit me…this loser Deku HIT. ME!?' _Bakugo's teeth clenched, only for them to hear a voice. It came from Deku, but it wasn't his…

"**Bad Boomboom, sit! No treat!"**

"Wha…what was THAT!?" One of the boys stammered, his eyestalks trembling.

"Hm? Oh, that was MY quirk." Izuku felt a tingle run up his spine at how that sounded. "Say hello **to Venom." **More than a few yelped in shock at the sight of his face morphing into a fang-filled maw with blank white eyes.

"I-it's fake!" A boy with rock fists cried out. "Once a Deku, always a Deku, Katsuki said it him-AHHH!" He shrieked when something sticky struck his face, covering his eyes. "I can't see!" He staggered around, trying to pull it off. "Yuk I feel like I just walked into a web!"

"**No opinions from the cheap seats." **

"You actually think you're worth anything!?" Bakugo lunged forward, ready to give the other boy a face-full of explosion "You're NOTHING, DEKU!." What he got, however, was air from Izuku ducking under the swing. The next thing any of them saw was Bakugo landing hard on his butt as his feet were kicked out from under him.

"Did he just…!?" The flamethrower-handed girl gulped. "But you're Quirkless!"

"**Doth our ears deceive us?" **Venom asked, looking right at her. "**Weren't thou one of the blackguards who set upon us yestermorn with blows and insults when we were perceived to be defenseless? Yet you stand, trembling as a newborn calf, when we show that is quite far from the truth."**

'_Venom?_' Izuku sounded confused.

'**Never underestimate 'ye olde school' mocking.'** He replied, turning back to the group, a couple of them already backing away.

"**Hope you punks enjoyed your so-called 'fun' yesterday." **All trace of humor was gone from the symbiote's voice. "**Because it won't be happening again."**

Growling and rubbing his sore rear, Bakugo got back to his feet. "You're _dead_, Deku…"

"What's going on here!?" Their teacher yelled, storming over from the door. "Midoriya! You're coming with me, young man!" He reached down to grab him roughly by the arm.

"**No." **Venom showed just how much he amplified the boy's strength by almost pulling the man off his feet when he pulled his arm away.

The group went silent.

"Excuse me!?" The teacher reached for him again, only to get the hand slapped away.

"**You didn't bat an eye while the class had a go at us yesterday, but when we start standing up to them, that's when you decide to act?" **He leveled a look of total disgust at the man. "**And guess who you automatically decide to blame." **

"What's going on-" Another teacher walked out, having heard everything. "Bakugo and Midoryia...again." The moment she said 'again', both boys felt their arms and legs suddenly act like they'd turned into rubber before sinking to the ground.

'**Uh, ok…this is new. Your limbs feel like they aren't even there now!'**

'_It's Mrs. Shiranui! She can turn them off temporarily with her Quirk!' _Izuku thought, as she hoisted both of them up. '_On the plus side, Bakugo can't use his as well.'_ He looked to see the blonde straining to get an explosion, only for his hands to wobble slightly.

"Also, Mr. Katsuru." She gave the man a rather dirty look. "Despite the fact that these two shouldn't have been fighting to start with, Midoryia is right. You had no reason to suddenly accuse him of starting things when even I could see Bakugo throw the first punch."

"But he provoked…!" The man protested.

"ALSO, you can rest assured I'll be looking into the rumors of your class suddenly deciding to bully one of their own for the sole reason of being 'quirkless', or how you sat back and nearly encouraged it."

When the man sputtered indignantly, she resumed her walk, a boy under each arm. "Needless to say, we'll have to call your parents in for this."

They both groaned.

* * *

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" The principal hollered, finally getting everyone to calm down. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping a headache wasn't coming on. Mitsuki Bakugo started yelling at her son as soon as she entered, demanding to know 'what he'd done this time', while Inko Midoriya was fussing over hers. And during _that_, Katsuru was demanding Midoryia be put on report. "Now, let's start from the top."

"I heard the whole thing, sir!" Katsuru jumped in before anyone could respond. "Midoriya blatantly provoked and assaulted Katsuki on the school grounds! He then threatened him and his friends; Katsuki did nothing wrong!"

"Are you always this full of shit!?" Mitsuki responded. "I know my son and Izuku. There's no way in hell Inko's kid would start a fight."

Shiranui joined in. "And it may have escaped you, but if you had been doing your actual job as a teacher and punished the bullying the other day, then perhaps this confrontation wouldn't have happened to begin with."

'**Wow, she's gone gone for the jugular AND carotid artery.' **Venom whistled in Izuku's head.

Katsuru, however, bristled. "I don't see why you're kicking up a fuss!" He snapped, pointing at Izuku. "He's nothing but a quirkless brat; it's not like he's important enough to worry-" Before he could finish, he was yanked off his feet by an unseen force. A shriek escaped his lips as he impacted with the drywall hard enough to dent it.

"Whoa! The hell did...that...?" Mitsuki trailed when she looked to Inko. The normally calm woman's face was twisted into pure fury, her hair starting to lift and writhe like angry snakes.

"How _dare_ you…" She hissed, the principal's desk slowly lifting into the air. Along with the quickly evacuated chair, several books nearby, and a vase. "Where in the unmitigated [i]hell[/i] do you get off referring to my child - or anyone's child - like that?"

"_Mitsuki, I thought Inko could only pull small stuff to her!_" Bakugo's father, Masaru, whispered, quickly leaning away from a small statuette as it sailed past into the slowly growing group.

"_I did too!_" Mitsuki backed up a little. She'd never seen her friend this angry...or angry in general.

"You are either the most arrogant prick I've seen, or you are too damn stupid in thinking you could get away with it" Inko continued, taking a few steps closer, which caused him to get forced deeper into the gypsum panel.

"Mrs. Midoriya, please!" The principal cried out from around the bookcase.

"You know, I've had the misfortune of running into people - and I use that word quite loosely - like you, thinking someone only matters if they have a quirk." The teacher shrieked when a book embedded itself into the wall beside his head. "Thankfully, I don't have to tolerate them."

By then there was a veritable cloud of debris around her, and Izuku could almost swear she was starting to float herself. "So I strongly suggest you apologize, before you start having random objects inserted in a highly sensitive orifice."

"**Uh, Inko wouldn't have a gal named Jean Summers anywhere in her family tree, would she?" **Venom asked, making Masaru jump and fall backwards at the sight of a face emerging from Izuku's shoulder. "**Maiden name Grey?"**

"W-what's THAT!?"

"**Hi, I'm Venom; the Zuksters Quirk. How ya doing?"**


	5. Chapter 5

*Riiiinnng*

"Hello?" Inko answered the phone. "Say what...oh, not again." She groaned. "Are they still in one piece? Well, that's good. Yes, I'll be there shortly." She hung up and, rolling her eyes, got her shoes and purse. Outside she was greeted by Masaru and Mitsuki, who were heading out as well. "You get called too?"

"I swear, I don't know what's wrong with that brat of ours." Mitsuki growled. "And he expects to become a Pro-Hero?"

"Sometimes I wish I'd kept that book on how to handle a rowdy boy." She replied. "Especially one with a 'quirk' like his."

Masaru gently patted her shoulder. "Well, look on the bright side, Inko. At least Izuku's not the one starting them."

"True. Still manages to be a handful, though" She said, her mind trailing back to a few memorable moments.

* * *

_Inko's scream rattled the windows as she watched the large...thing scurrying towards her along the ceiling, just before it stopped._

"_Hey, Mom! Check this out!" Izuku piped up, lowering down until he was attached to the ceiling by just his hands. "I'm the 'Floor is Lava' King!"_

"_Izuku Midoriya! Warn a woman before you do that!" She replied, trying to catch her breath. "How are you even doing that to begin with?"_

"_**Spider abilities." **__Venom's response was to the point._

* * *

"Gotta say, Inko, your son has a creepy Quirk." Mitsuki commented, shivering slightly. "That smile it always has…"

Inko shrugged. "Venom can be unnerving when he wants to, but he does try to help out. How he does it, though…"

* * *

"_Izuku, do I even want to ask?" Inko stared blankly at the sight before her. Her son was at the counter, making himself a sandwich. Which was normal, given he'd climbed up most of it. _

_It was everything else that was happening. A half dozen black tentacles were extending from his back. Two were currently sweeping, another pair was retrieving items for Izuku put on said sandwich, and the remaining ones were washing off the few dishes left over. _

"_Mult-__**tasking?"**_ _Boy and symbiote answered in unison._

"_Nope, uh-uh, absolutely not! I do NOT need those kinds of images in my head!" She quickly turned around and walked off, though not before she heard them_

"_What images is she talking about?"_

"_**Who knows."**_

* * *

Mitsuki grinned. "Well, I've seen enough hen-"

"Mitsuki, shut up." Inko gave her a look.

"Hey, at least your boy's trying to help."

Inko grimaced a tad. "Even when he shouldn't"

* * *

"_...say that again?" Inko stared blankly as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "He's where?" She barely waited for the person to repeat before rushing out of the house. Her destination; the local police station._

_By the time she arrived, Izuku and Venom were arguing with the cops there. "What's going on?"_

"_Mrs. Midoriya? You son was involved in an unlicensed hero act when he stopped a mugger with his quirk." One of the officers responded._

"_So we were supposed to just step over and let the guy run off?" Izuku glared at the one that had brought him in. "Ever heard of common decency?"_

"_You broke the law, you stupid…!"_

_She looked livid when she heard the officer threaten to 'throw him in a cell where little vigilante shits like him belong', until another one smacked him in the head._

"_Ok, we all got off on the wrong foot." The second one started, taking a deep breath. "Look son, I know you were intent on doing the right thing. The problem is, we have to make sure that those with potentially destructive Quirks act responsibly with them so they don't inadvertently cause property damage or a possible death. Unfortunately, regulations mean it has to apply to everyone, regardless of Quirk."_

"_**You know what? I don't think this is anything at all to do with regulations." **__Venom pointed Izuku's finger at him_ "_**This is racist!"**_

_Both Izuku and the cop blinked. "Huh?"_

"_**That's right! You arrested us 'cause I'm black, admit it!"**__._

_The cop scratched his head. "Ok...clarification? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Venom, what IS that supposed to mean?" Izuku asked as well._

_Venom was silent for a minute. _"_**...I'm just going to cry imaginary tears of joy for an hour or so, okay?" **__He quietly sank back into the collar of the boy's shirt._

* * *

"At least he only got a warning, since he just made the mugger trip with his webbing." Inko added. "Still…"

"If it helps, he has his awkward moments too." Masaru chuckled. "Remember the school dance a year or so ago?"

* * *

_A soft acoustic melody played, echoing slightly in the gymnasium. Students were scattered about, some slow dancing to the tune, others around the walls and snack table just chatting. As one of the chaperones, Masaru quietly took in the sight, making sure nothing funny went down._

_He reached over to grab a few chicken nuggets when the gym door opened and Izuku ventured in dressed in black slacks, pinstripe shirt, tuxedo vest, and tie. The tie, as usual, had a spider on it. _

'_Wish my stuff fit that good.' He pouted slightly, feeling a little jealous of Venom's ability to resemble any suit. It didn't help that Izuku had put on some visible muscle over recent years. Heck, his shoulders were broader than Katsuki's._

_He wasn't the only one to notice either. Izuku'd barely taken five steps in when over a half dozen girls all began converging on him, the looks on their faces belying their intent. His expression showed he wasn't ready for that at ALL._

* * *

He laughed. "Poor guy looked so out of his element when they all asked him to dance. At least, until he managed to give them the slip."

The rest of the conversation drifted into idle chatter until they finally arrived at the school. Normally, the sight that greeted them at the principal's office would have alarmed a parent. For Mitsuki, Masaru, and Inko, it was more common than they'd hoped: there sat both sons. Katsuki was visibly seething, sporting a black eye and split lip. Izuku was nearby, just looking annoyed and having several burns on his arms and clothes that looked like they were already starting to heal.

Both of them had their arms dangling, which due to Mrs. Shiranui's presence, was pretty standard.

"Mrs. Midoriya, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugo." The Principal greeted them. "I don't think I need to say why you've been called."

*Bap!*

"OW! Watch it, you hag!" Bakugo snarled after Mitsuki smacked him over the head.

"Shut it, brat! How many times have I told you to knock this shit off!?"

"Izuku…" Inko sighed.

"Come on, Mom!" He protested. "We wouldn't be in this mess if the hothead there would quit trying his 'establishing dominance' crap. You know we aren't gonna back down from a bully."

"I know, I know...but I wish you'd handle it in more of a non-brawl method."

"**Tell that to him." **Venom jerked Izuku's head towards Bakugo.

Bakugo ground his teeth and started to snap something back before his mom smacked him in the head again.

The principal rubbed his head. "You all realize this means three days detention...again."

**"I know I ask this every time…"** Venom spoke up, "**But, why are **_**we**_ **getting detention for standing up for ourselves? It's not like we ever start these...well, can't exactly call it a fight with how one-sided it is."**

"And I was kicking your ass, Deku!" Bakuku snapped.

"**Before or after you started it with that cheap shot, you dime-store firework!?"** The symbiote growled. "'**Cause I distinctly recall us putting you on YOUR ass more than once!"**

"All right, that's enough, both of you!" The principal called out. "The fact remains, Midoriya, you participated in a fight on school grounds..."

While this was going on, Inko mentally breathed a sigh of relief that the quirk-fanboy teacher wasn't there. She still was a little embarrassed at the fact she'd let her temper get that way, especially since she freaked out some at seeing the aftermath.

Thankfully, a few days of research let her find out that, some minor Quirks could amplify under certain circumstances. The fact she could see the desk was now bolted to the floor always felt a little much, though.

"Anyway. You all know the drill." The principal said, getting her attention again. "Mrs. Shrianui, if you would?"

The woman made a slight gesture toward the boys, who quickly regained the use of their limbs. Bakugo, as soon as he had movement again, whirled around. "DEKU-OW!" He shouted, glaring at his mom after she smacked him again.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU, KATSUKI!?" Mitsuki snapped.

Izuku said bye to his mother, and Mitsuki made it clear she and her son would be having words when he got home.

"Detention again, Izuku?" Miss Ayame, the teacher who's room he was serving his sentence in, asked when he came in. As usual, they were sent to different ends of the school, since the first time they served detention together wound up with them having another brawl within minutes.

"Yeah…" The boy sighed. "You'd think Bakugo would've grown out of his 'I need to put the 'Deku' back at the bottom of the food chain' stage…"

"But we still have teachers and students who heap praise on him for his quirk? Well, look on the bright side, you've proven that he's tough, but _not_ invincible." She looked at the clock, and after noting the time, started towards the door. "And I believe it's time for my afternoon pint. Thinking cookies and cream today. You want any?"

"**Ooh! See if there's mint chocolate chip?" **Venom asked, his face peering out from Izuku's shirt.

"Or caramel swirl if they're out." Izuku quickly added.


	6. Chapter 6

"...So I doubt I'll have to guess what most of you plan to do once you exit this school for the last time. In that regard, I'll just say good luck to you all and may your future endeavors be fruitful." Mrs. Shiranui said, getting a round of cheers from the students. It was a mixed bag since this was their final day at Aldera Jr. High. She was sad to see them all leave, but also somewhat relieved that a certain pair would possibly go their separate ways and put the one-sided feud to rest.

Said pair were the only ones who really weren't cheering like the others. While Katsuki Bakugo was looking like he should've been named a Pro-Hero already. Katsuru's firing last year didn't seem to deaden his attitude any, however. Izuku Midoryia was more focused on jotting something down in his notebook. Something she heard he'd been doing off and on for the last ten years or so. She knew it wasn't really her business what he was writing, but she couldn't help but wonder what was in there.

"_Come on, Venom, quit laughing."_ Izuku thought, erasing a sketch line. "_It's not THAT funny, anyway."_

"**Yes it is." **Venom replied in his head between fits of giggling. "**Seriously; 'Mount Lady'? That's wrong on so many levels, it's impossible NOT to be hilarious! Where do these heros get their names, anyway? I mean, in my day we had Storm, Wolverine, Doctor Strange; the Sorcerer Supreme! Now it's Death Arms and Best Jeanist."**

"_Ok, maybe a few of their names are a little...odd, but you can't deny what they do."_

"**Either way-heads up, looks like grumpy's at it again." **Izuku glanced up, noticing that most of the class was gone already. Bakugo had seen him writing, and if the look on his face was any indication, wanted to stick his nose in their business.

"Want do you want, Bakugo?" He muttered, letting Venom draw the book into symbiote had laughed himself sick at Izuku's reaction to the first time he showed he could create dimensional storage, like when he'd hold onto Peter's camera and film while swinging around New York back in the day. While it wasn't exactly something some would call a 'hero power', it did come in pretty damn handy. Especially when he showed his pocket was roomy enough to hold furniture, meaning no delivery charge after Inko managed to get a new stove.

Bakugo's eyes twitched briefly at the way the book just melted into 'Deku's sleeve, but forced his surprise down with a snarl. "What are you writing, Deku? Hand it over!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll need to think about it-no, now buzz off." He spat, Venom letting him know Bakugo's hands were tensing, a sign he was about to use his Quirk.

He wasn't the only one to see it, either, because the short-tempered blonde let out a loud 'THE FUCK!?' as he suddenly slumped into a heap on the floor.

"You may not be a student here anymore, Mr. Bakugo. But you _are_ still on school grounds." Mrs. Shiranui muttered, giving him a classic Stink Eye.

"Wonder if he'll ever learn." Izuku muttered as he got up to leave, saying his good-byes to the teacher, and ignoring the demands and threats that followed while he webbed his way out the window.

"**That's a trick question, right?" **Venom asked.

* * *

"**So, we graduated Jr. High. What's next on the list?"**

"Well, you know I was planning to become a hero, so I'm enrolling at U.A. High. when we get home." Izuku replied, swinging through a nearby alley for his usual shortcut.

"**Ok, but why U.A., exactly? There's what, almost half a dozen in the region; Seiai Academy, Ketsubutsu, Isamu, Shiketsu High…" **

"For one thing, U.A is the closest." Izuku answered, slingshotting off a street light. "Also, it's where some of the most popular and well-known heroes went to; Ectoplasm, Ryukyu, All Might…" A few seconds of hangtime saw them landing at the entryway to the bridge tunnel he always had to go through to get to his street. "That, and I heard Seiai is all-girl, Shiketsu is on the other side of the city, and I have no clue where Isamu and Ketsubutsu are."

"**You sure it's not just 'cause you wanna meet the guy who's name rhymes with 'Tall Height'?" **Venom teased.

Izuku started to retort when he moved on reflex. The moment he felt his spider sense flare, he leaped aside, barely dodging the sudden blob of...of something _nasty_ that had been flung at him from a dark area of the tunnel. "Oh, that's just gross!" He gagged at the sight of the snot-green blob as it began to move, lurching and shifting until it was something humanoid shaped, its eyes focused directly on him.

"Huh, nice reflexes, kid." The sludge commented, it's misshapen teeth twisting into a smile. "But I still need a place to hide from the cops until I can get my heist money back. Don't worry, the pain's only gonna be excruciating for a few seconds before it's all over."

"Come on, I have enough hassles with Bakugo! I do NOT need a giant wad of lung butter on my case as well!"

The mass of sentient criminal muck lurched towards him. "Ok kid, just stand still and-"

"**Hold it, bucky boy!"** Venom half-masked Izuku. "**This here kid is a one-slimeball zone only, and that position has already been filled, thank you very much!"**

"The hell are you? OW!" Sludge Villain yelped when a tendril of black…something suddenly snaked out from the boy's back and snatched up an empty bottle, sidearming it into his face. "The hell was THAT for!?"

"**If I'm not allowed to curse in front of the kid, then neither are you!"**

Izuku glanced around while the villain pulled the bottle out of his eye. "So...we're okay, right?"

"**Just a moment Izzy, gotta mark my territory."**

Izuku looked a tiny bit green at that. "I'm suddenly very relieved I'm the one with the bladder."

Venom snorted. "**Wasn't no relief for me the first time we went roof hopping."**

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Izuku protested. "Clearing a four lane street from five stories up will do that to a kid!"

"Uh...how come you're ignoring me?" Sludge Villain semi-demanded, feeling a little offended at the lack of reaction he was getting.

Venom's face receded. "**Mostly buying time."** A mass of black emerged from Izuku's shoulder, and formed into a full, fanged-filled face that stretched up high enough to look over the villain's shoulder. "**Yo, Freedom Thighs! Gonna punch this guy or just stand there laughing like a loony? 'Cause if you're just here for the comedy, we're gonna have to charge ya!"** He covered Izuku's hand in his biomass and wagged a finger. "**We don't do freebies!"**

The sludge-man paused. "'Freedom Thighs'?" He looked behind him just in time to see All Might right behind him, smiling widely and pulling back a fist. "Oh...crap."

All might nearly bellowed, trying to keep from laughing again. "DETROIT…"

"**Heads up!**" Venom rapidly wrapped Izuku up in Suit Mode.

"...SMASH!

As the Villain was reduced to a generous, and disgusting, lining for the tunnel, Venom stretched out and grabbed the sides of the tunnel, mouth open and tongue lolling out to the side. While the shockwave/air blast rolled over them, the pair resembled some kind of nightmarish dog leaning out a car window to enjoy the ride.

"THIS IS EVEN MORE FREAKING AWESOME IN PERSON!" Izuku whooped over the roaring wind

"**I KNOW, RIGHT?!"** Venom headbanged a little.

"You were able to withstand and resist that pressure blast?" All Might chuckled once things settled down. "I'm impressed! I thought the Villain's gelatinous body would cushion you as you got knocked out the other side of the bridge, but I've never seen anything like this!"

"**Brace yourself, super fan."** Venom simply replied.

"Super wha-?"

"ALL MIGHT!" A giddy Izuku literally flew towards the man in a glomp of epic proportions. His symbiote-amplified strength was enough to actually surprise the hero and take him off his feet.

Venom shrugged. "**Warned you. Hey!"** He stared intently at All Might's side. "**Dude! What the hell happened to your organs? Feels like somebody took a bite out of them or something. Seriously, there's a freaking **_**hole **_**here! Sheesh, how are you still alive!?"**

The top ranked hero suddenly looked nervous. "Uh…"


	7. Chapter 7

"...so just to clarify." Izuku pointed at the violent-looking wound in the man's side. "You got that a few years ago fighting a really powerful villain."

"Pretty much. I...underestimated All for One, and paid for it." During his explanation, All Might had transformed into a gaunt, skinny version of himself. Followed by hacking up a bit of blood.

"Right. And now you can only be in you muscle form for a short period, before you turn back to...well…" He gestured a little at him.

"In a nutshell."

"**Ok, so why haven't you gotten that looked at?" **Venom asked, going half-mask again. "**Like a lung transplant, skin grafts...that kinda thing?"**

"He's got a point." Izuku added. "I mean, there are medical practices and Quirks that have even reattached limbs."

"That's just it. Whatever All for One used in that strike seems to fight back against any attempt to repair the damage. My time limit is already decreasing bit by bit, but that manages to shorted it even more when it happens."

"**Wow...and I thought Stark's condition sucked."**

"What, Iron Man? What'd he have?" Izuku asked.

"**Shrapnel. The guy had to implant an electromagnet in his chest to keep it away from his heart."**

Izuku shuddered a little at the thought of something like that.

"Um, not to change the subject, but why are you talking to your Quirk like it's another being?" All might pointed at the symbiote half of his face. "I thought that was part of your routine."

"'Cause he is." As Izuku spoke, Venom emerged from his shoulder. "Say hi to Venom."

"**Hello! I am a sentient, metamorphic alien biomass from another section of the galaxy!"** He finished with a cheesy 'smile'.

All Might stared at him for several seconds. "...you know, that's quite possibly the third weirdest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"**Only third? Phooey." **Venom blew a raspberry. "**Ok, back to the subject at hand. You said you have a time limit now?"**

"Yeah. I'm currently at an hour at best. But it's steadily getting shorter and shorter…"

"**Hm…'Zuku, conference time!" **With that, a motorcycle helmet morphed over Izuku's head, the visor hidden under a picture of a spider.

"Um...okay...That's a new one." All Might commented.

"That's just freaky...!" The sludge villain spoke up, muffled by the bottle he was stuffed in.

"This coming from a giant loogie." He smirked at the look he got in exchange.

After a moment the helmet melted away. "You sure this'll work?" Izuku asked. "We don't even know what to look for."

"**You don't spend a few hundred years bouncing from host to host and not pick up something on human biology." **Venom replied, extending a large tendril. "**The secret is finding what **_**doesn't**_ **belong in there."**

"Should I ask what you plan to do with that?" All Might eyed the black mass warily. He'd heard stories about people in the backwoods areas claiming to be 'probed' by aliens.

Izuku scratched his head. "Venom wants to know if you'll let him do a partial bonding. I'm not all sure what he's looking for, but he might be able to deal with whatever's keeping you from getting healed up."

"**Yeah. Now, I should be able to undo some of the damage once I take care of it. Maybe give you back a few minutes on the timer, but you'll need surgery or something for the rest of it." **Venom looked at him expectantly. "**So, you feel up for giving it a try?"**

"If you really think you can put a halt to it, then I'm all for it!" He replied eagerly. "Do I need to lay down or something?"

"**Nah, just try and sit still. Fair warning though..." **He added as the tendril attached to his scar. "**This is going to feel **_**really**_ **weird."**

"You mean like an itch or sim-LOOH-HOO-ROO!" The man promptly yodled, going cross-eyed as his lips pulled back. "I did NOT need to know I was ticklish there!"

"**Whoa...this place is a wreck!" **Venom commented, his voice disturbingly muffled inside All Might's side. "**Be glad you guys can't see in here. It's not a pretty sight."**

"Recovery Girl said the same thing after the first time she saw it..." He trailed off a bit as he took a better look at Izuku. "Wait a second...I recognize you."

Izuku wasn't sure if he should be ecstatic the hero he looked up to the most recognize him, or a little weirded out. "You d-do?"

"You're the kid that's been scaring the bejeezus out of the local thugs and muggers for the last couple of years. Granted, most of the police have had pretty good laughs seeing them running their way, screaming 'he going to eat my face!'. But I gotta ask, why scaring them?"

He shrugged. "It's funny; and for the record, it's 'we'll swallow your soul'. That and it lets us go ahead and help people without having to deal with that junk about 'unlicensed heroing'."

"**Which is plain sad! In my day you didn't need a license to wanna protect people, just some common decency and the willingness to get between a civilian and the thug!" **Venom added. "**Hey, think I found something..."**

"You two are really serious about this, aren't you?" All Might asked, a look of contemplation crossing his face.

"Why not? We hate bullies, and a criminal's one of the worst kinds of bully."

"**Guys, I found it!"**

Izuku jumped up. "The reason All Might's not healing?"

"**Yeah! Wow, real ugly bugger too...and it looks DELICIOUS! C'mere you little bitch! OM NOM NOM!"**

Whatever it was Venom had attacked, it made All Might wince hard. Like getting purple nurpled with a pipe wrench. Thankfully, it was gone just as fast, letting him get to the other subject at hand, as well as a decision he'd settled on.

"**Uh, guys? Ok...I just got the thing that was in here *BELCH!* Tasted like stale haggis...anyhoo, there's a really big energy...other thing in here, and it just tossed a spore thing into me while I was chowing down. Now It's trying to head to Izuku. Suggestions?"**

All Might let out a small laugh. "Guess it's made its choice too."

"Huh/**Say What**?" They both sounded confused.

"One for All isn't what you'd call a normal quirk. I'm the eighth person to inherit it."

"Inherit it? What are you…?"

"Just hear me out. One for all is capable of being passed on from person to person. Though only if the current holder chooses to do so. I'm guessing that Venom's presence in me, coupled with my own decision, is giving it a conduit to transfer a fragment directly to you."

"Wait...so you saying you're **offering us One for All!?" **Izuku and Venom both were gobsmacked at the thought.

"**That sounds freaking AWESOME! I vote we take it!"**

Izuku could only just nod. "Y-yes!" The moment he said that, Venom let it through, and he found himself briefly covered by a red glow crisscrossing across his skin and Venom's biomass before fading. "Whoa...is this what it felt like when you first got it? I...I feel like I could run from here to Okinawa and still do a lap around town!"

"**Wooo! That's a headrush!"**

"This is unreal!" He laughed for a moment, before... "I should probably tell Mom too."

"**That too. Just one more thing…" **Venom's face appeared on the outside of All Might's scar. "**If you just gave us a piece of One for All, then should that glow be getting **_**less**_ **bright?"**

All might tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"**The other thing that tossed the sporey thing to me. If that's One for All, then should it be a little dimmer, since we got a chunk now? Instead it's way brighter now!"**

"It is...? Hm, maybe removing the contamination had something to do with it." He mused. "To be honest, even my former teacher, Nana Shimura, didn't fully know what the Quirk could do, and she was the holder before me." He waited until Venom had fully extracted himself and got to his feet. "Well, I guess now we go let your mother know, then it's training time."

"Trai**ning?"** They asked.

"Yeah. Gotta make sure your body's capable of handling it."

* * *

Inko slowly held up a hand after Izuku, Venom, AND All Might finished their story. "Come again? Izuku got attacked by a criminal, which...All M-Might stopped him...then Venom went in his wound, found what was making it unhealable, and long story short, my son now has One for All too."

"More or less."

"And you want to train him to make sure his body is able to handle it."

"Well, think of it this way, Mom." Izuku offered. "We were planning to take the UA entry exam later this year, remember?"

"Yes…"

"In a way, it's just cramming for it. Plus, you know Venom and I won't be bored in the meantime."

"Also, Mrs. Midoriya, I give my unconditional word that I won't let anything happen to him during that time!" All Might semi-bellowed. "To be honest, who'd be willing to pick a fight with him to begin with?"

* * *

"*ACHOO!* Stupid flowers! Making me sneeze!"

*BLAM!*

"DAMMIT, KATSUKI! You trigger-happy brat!" Mitsuku shouted! "Your father just got me those tulips!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooh, this looks like it's worth something." Izuku's voice drifted from nearby, getting All Might's attention. He'd brought the boy and his Quirk to the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to ensure they could handle the forces One for All would put on their bodies. Their task; to clear away the years of junk that had washed up on the shore. They had until the UA Entrance Exam to complete it.

"**Yeah, those dings could buff out."**

He scratched his head in amusement. Well, he said clear it; if they wanted to take something home…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The shout came like a battlecry as a beat up old boat came sailing over a nearby mound, followed by the front end of a car and a fridge.

All Might's jaw dropped slightly when he saw the three items land in a heap over twenty yards away. '_Maybe this won't take them as long as I figured."_ He thought, watching a webbed up mass of items come flying over.

"**Gotta love vintage models."** Venom said, after they sent a stove and dishwasher along the same flight path. "**This is actually kinda fun. We get to throw and break stuff, and not get in trouble."**

"That reminds me, let's see how much I can lift now." Izuku looked over at a van missing its engine and hood. Getting to the front end, he got hold under the bumper and lifted, muscles flexing some, but while he felt the weight, it wasn't that hard. A few steps under to get to the middle of the chassis, and he easily had the whole vehicle over his head. "Not to sound cocky, but…no problem!"

"**Then let's load it up!"**

It took a bit of self-control for All Might to keep from laughing at the mannequin sitting in a deckchair that was webbed to the top of the van Izuku was carrying a little while later. Along with the remains of a golf cart sticking out the back.

He was treated to several scenes of the two either flinging or carting off similar loads for the next few hours. It wasn't long, though, before his stomach decided it needed attention. "Midoriya!" He called out, seeing him scoop odds and ends into an old trailer. "I'm going to go get us some lunch! Will you be ok here?"

"We'll be fine!" He called back. "We'll stick to the smaller heaps till you get back!"

33333333333333

"**Hey, 'Zuku."** Venom piped up while they dragged out some filing cabinets. "**Wanna test out One for All? May as well see what we can do with it."**

"True." Izuku admitted. "At least we'll know how much training we'll need." He walked out to the surf and did a quick look to make sure no boats were around. "Ready?"

"**Open fire!"**

Izuku drew back his fist, feeling something surge through his muscles, making them swell slightly. "Detroit…." He quickly tensed and threw a jab with everything he had. "SMASH!"

"**That TINGLES!" **Venom let out a giddy laugh as the power of One for All was deployed. He could feel the boy's bones compress slightly, along with a little strain on the tendons, but nothing that wouldn't heal up in an hour or two.

The resulting shockwave blasted a fifty-by-ten foot section of water away, sending it crashing out in a fan of waves, spray and churning foam, along with a few fish that were in the detonation area. The couple unlucky enough to get launched in the air were snagged by Venom's tendrils. "**Sweet! Free sashimi!"**

"I found you!" A rather excitable voice squealed from behind them, causing Izuku to spin around.

Standing less than five feet away was a giggling girl with dirty blonde hair done up in messy buns, and yellow, cat-like eyes. She was wearing a beige cardigan over a plain seifuku and dress shoes with black knee high socks.

Aside from the sharper than normal canines she was sporting, she was actually kind of cute.

"Um, hi?" He said. '_Venom, why didn't the spider-sense react to her?"_

'_**It only responds to threats. If she isn't, or doesn't think she's being one, then it won't do anything.'**_

"I knew I'd find you if I kept looking!" She bounced on her heels, blushing brightly as she did. "And I finally did; The Black Spider, right in front of me!"

"'Black Spider'? Whoa!" He yelped when she suddenly came lunging with a dagger.

"Let's be friends!" She squealed, still smiling as she swiped repeatedly at him with the blade.

"Friends!?" He ducked back, narrowly avoiding the point swinging past his cheek. '_How the hell can she NOT see this as being harmful!?'_

"**Good question...hang on, let me try something."** Venom quickly extended his face from Izuku's chest, surrounded by a writing mass off tendrils. "**You want a piece of me, punk? Well do yo-OW!" **He yelped when the knife tip grazed him, forcing him to retract. '_**Guess she does! That was close!'**_

'_She still got you though.'_ He looked at the bit of black on the knife tip...which she promptly put in her mouth. "_D-did she just…!?'_

"Hm, you taste funny…" She said, smacking her lips.

'_**Yeah...she did...Waitaminute! That gives me an idea!'**_ He re-emerged and shot straight towards her. "**Doctor Symbiote is is the house!" **As soon as he was close, he exploded in a mass of tendrils that lassoed her.

However, she apparently must've guessed the black on her dagger was the same substance as his tendrils, because she moved surprisingly quick. Grabbing one of them, she shoved it in her mouth and bit down happily.

"**Well, that helps. Also, OW!" **Acting fast, he plunged in, finding the quickest route to her mind."_**All right, let's figure out what her deal is."**_ Images and text began flying before him.

'_Age 5, Himiko Toga got into a scuffle with an older kid and bit them. Accidentally swallowing the blood let her find out her quirk: consuming someone else's blood allowed her to take on their image, Quirk included when the desire to be that person was strong enough.'_

'_She found it fun at first and did it more and more to see who and what she could copy.' _Venom watched as each time she copied someone her mental image of herself started to become blurry and less defined, making her copy people more and more to try and replace the image, only to distort it even more. To the point where the mental image of herself was little more than a hazy smudge.

As she got older, he saw underlying notes across the memories; 'Who am I?' especially '_What_ am I' when she copied male forms.

"_**Jeeze, didn't anyone help her with this?"**_ He asked himself, seeing no sign of someone giving her council or training to handle the mental side effects of her Quirk.

As the memories shuffled by, on in particular caught his attention. "_**Wait a sec…"**_

'_Toga glared at the crook that had forced her into the alley at gunpoint. She was sure she could take him, but knew she wasn't faster than a bullet._

"_All right, cutie, why don't you be a good little girl and…" He paused when a large black form landed between them. It's back was to her, but she could see it calmly take the gun out of the now trembling crook's hand and break it in two. "Y-you…!" He whimpered, as the figure loomed over._

"_**Aw, you remembered, how sweet...NOW GIVE US YOUR SOUL!"**_'

Venom giggled at that. The poor bastard had a number three before he ran screaming...and then it hit him. They'd looked back to see the girl and make sure she was ok, but they didn't really pay attention to her exact appearance. '_**That was her?'**_

He saw more memories where she'd seen pictures and video people had managed to take of them, laced with emotion; seeing strength and self-certainty, their saving people despite the laws against unlicensed heros showing them as stronger than the rules. The first one heavily colored with a feeling of 'I want that'.

The more memories he saw, the more of an obsession he saw it become, turning into 'I want to BE that'. '_**Wow, talk about identity issues.' **_

* * *

Back outside, Izuku could only watch as the blonde giggled while chewing slightly on Venom's tendril, a look of contented glee on her face.

"_**Ok, Izzy,I found out something." **_Venom spoke back up in his head, quickly relaying what the symbiote found out.

"_Wow…"_ He blinked. "_So her quirk...and that's why she was trying to cut us?"_

Venom sighed. "_**Yep. Kid thinks copying us will give her some kind of identity to fill in what she's missing."**_

'_And let her be as sure of herself as she seem to think we are. Man...I wish there was something we could do."_

"_**Hmm, maybe there is. I got an idea that just might work. Be right back!"**_

Izuku watched as Toga giggled for a second before suddenly relaxing, a look of contemplation in her eyes. The dagger slid out of her hand and she stopped gnawing on Venom. A few moments later, he let her go and retracted back to Izuku.

"What'd you do?"

"**Since she's so focused on us, I just tweaked it from 'wanting to **_**be**_ **Izuku Midoriya' to 'want to be **_**like**_ **Izuku Midoriya.'"**

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?"

"**Sure, I also added 'want to **_**learn**_ **to be like Izuku Midoryia'. At least this way, we can give her a head start on turning her life around..." **

"IZUKU-SEMPAI!" Toga's cry split the air as she tackled the greenette in a sudden, and unexpectedly affectionate, flying tackle.

'_**Why do I suddenly have the feeling I forgot about something…?' **_Venom asked himself while the blonde nuzzled his rather surprised host.


	9. Chapter 9

"Venom, what's going on!?" Izuku asked, his slightly muffled by the way Toga has her cheek pressed against his.

"**Beats me! I did this a couple of times before and it went fine!"** Venom responded, racking his head for what could've gone wrong.

"Ok...I have several questions." All Might's voice got their attention. He'd just gotten back, a bag from the local deli in his hand. "One, who's that? Two, why is she latched onto Midoriya like her life depended on it? And three...she's not staying for lunch, is she? Because I'm not sure if I got enough. for all three of us."

"**Well...it kinda happened a little while after you left."** Venom recalled what went down while Izuku was busy trying to keep on his feet.

"So...a girl with serious identity issues...along with tendencies towards the insane and violent, thanks to how her Quirk works, had become enamored with you and Izuku, due to your vigilante loophole. Which, in turn, became an obsession."

"**Pretty much."**

"So you figure it'd be a good idea to put it into her head that, rather than try to become you, learning from you, as well as acting like you, was a better way to go.."

"**Exactly! Except she's getting all weird and huggy instead! Any idea what's causing that?"**

All Might looked at him with utter deadpan. "Any idea why giving a mentally unstable teenage girl the hypnotic suggestion of rebuilding her identity around the good opinion of the teenage guy she's obsessed with has resulted in her going all 'Love me, sempai'?" He didn't bother holding back with the sarcasm. "Gee, I wonder…"

It took the symbiote a second for it to sink in. "**...oh, right, hormones."** He did his best to hide the wince. "**Hadn't had to deal with those for a few centuries. Kiiiiinda forgot about them."** He looked back at Izuku, who'd lost the battle and was currently on the ground with Toga still latched on. "**Think it's gonna be a problem?"**

"Oh, no question! But, let's consider it the first real hurdle you two will face as up and coming Pro Heroes; helping someone save themselves!"

This time it was Venom's turn to deadpan. "**...you're just trying to wash your hands of this because you really don't want to touch it, aren't you?"**

"Not even if you paid me and provided the ten foot pole!"

"W-what about ME!?" Izuku yelped. "How do I explain this to Mom!?"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad." All Might said, trying to sound comforting. "Mrs. Midoriya strikes me as a calm, rational woman. I'm sure she'll understand the situation."

* * *

Inko rubbed her temples. Despite the fact Venom was basically family now...like someone's oddball cousin, he still managed to give her a headache at times. Now was one such time. "Why exactly did you think that was a good idea?" She asked, after getting the story of what happened at the beach.

"**I forgot to take teenage hormones into account…" **Venom admitted, having put a tendril on Inko's ear so they could talk in private. "**On the bright side, though, she prefers hugging over hacking at him."**

"That's another thing, Venom! You said she tried to slice up my son while claiming she 'wanted to be friends'!" The distrust in her voice was evident. "Even All Might admitted she's unstable! What makes you think she won't actually get _worse_!?"

**"Because I know for a fact she will if we don't try to help her?"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inko twitched when he linked up with her in response, the memories he'd seen flowing into her head.

"Mom? You ok?' Izuku watched his mother's face cycle through several expressions, going to confusion, shock, outright horror, before finally looking like she was about to just break down.

"Oh...oh, Himiko!" Before either one was prepared, Toga was quickly wrapped up in a Midoriya-class hug. "No child should be put through that!"

"S-sempai?" Toga asked, frowning in confusion. "What's she doing?"

"What do you mean? It's a hug." Izuku said, while Venom linked back up to her to see what was wrong when his answer only confused her more. After a moment, he retracted, and Izuku could _feel _the suppressed anger when Venom spoke up again.

"**...that's called 'motherly affection'. Get used to it, kiddo, Inko has tons of it to give. Now, if you excuse me, I plan to go violently eat your biological folks so she can adopt you."**

"Pretty sure that's what lawyers are used for." Izuku replied.

"**Yeah, but it doesn't matter if no one minds when I eat them, they taste like jockstraps!"**

"Do I even wanna know?"

"This is not a good example you're setting for her!" Inko protested.

"**Seriously? I thought a good sense of humor was supposed to be healthy!"**

"Yeah, there's a good sense of humor, and then there's yours." Izuku quipped. "Besides, why would you wanna eat…" He stopped when Venom showed him the memories of Toga's parents, his face turning stony. "I take it back…go for their faces first."

"Izuku!" Inko cried out, shocked.

"Can you blame me, Mom? Her parents didn't even try to help her, they just told her to ignore it and kicked her to the curb when the dam broke, saying she was 'born bad' just to save their own reputations!"

"You're trying to be a hero, remember? Does eating someone to punish them sound heroic in anyway?"

"...umm...does Venom doing the eating count?"

"Izuku…"

"**I dunno. Lawyers seem like the crueler option to me, and-oh, wait, America only outlawed Cruel and **_**Unusual**_ **punishments." **Venom cackled gleefully. "**Lawyers it is!"**

"Adopt...me?" Toga asked, a cross between bewildered and surprise on her face...before it slowly turned into a smile. And a deafening squeal of joy had Izuku finding himself in a hug between Toga and his mother.

Meanwhile, deep inside her, a remnant from her initial encounter with Izuku and Venom lingered after its ingestion. Something that had hung around..

And was starting to move. Move and grow.


	10. Chapter 10

'I AM AWA-*smack!*'

"Mm, you didn't break it this time?" Izuku asked, forcing one of his eyes open in time to see one of Venom's tendrils withdrawing from his new alarm clock. The morning sun was already streaming in through his window.

"**Hey, I can be gentle…on occasion. Anyway, we should probably get up anyway, still got some of the beach to clear away."**

"Yeah." He yawned, starting to stretch...and feeling something warm, and surprisingly soft pressed against him. "...pretty sure I gave her the bed. This is what...the thirty-seventh time?"

"**Thirty-nine. She's a **_**very**_ **determined young lady."**

"Right...please tell me she's wearing pajamas this time."

"**Long as we don't move too far away from her."**

He knew he probably shouldn't have looked, but something about what the symbiote had just said caused reflexes to kick in. A look over gave him the sight of Himiko, sound asleep and curled up against him. Normally that wouldn't have been too bad, except she was covered up in a skin-tight bodysuit, courtesy of Venom.

'_Puberty, how I hate thee, let me count the ways.' _He thought, having to put a little effort into tearing his gaze from how the suit showed off the girl's curves. It didn't help that, because they only had a two-bedroom apartment, Inko had let her room with Izuko. "Wait a sec." He looked at his current location. "The spare futon...I did get it out, right?"

"**Again, **_**de-ter-mined."**_

"Mmmm...Sempai…" Himiko murmured in her sleep, wrapping her arms around him. Though the 'sleep' quickly proved to be fake when she opened her eyes. The bags she'd had at first had all but vanished now that she seemed to be getting some actual sleep. "Did we have fun last night?" She giggled and wriggled a little against the 'bodysuit'. "Cause I'm all covered in-"

"It was clever the first few times, Himiko." Izuku deadpanned. "But after the thirteenth, it starts getting a little old."

"Aw, but it fits the situation so well!" She pouted. "That or saying it feels like you're licking-"

"Ok! Why don't we get dressed and see what Mom's made for breakfast!" He blurted out, face red...much to her satisfaction

* * *

After breakfast, the trio went their ways for the next few hours. Inko decided to take the girl shopping for some new clothes while he went to clear up more of the beach.

"Gotta hand it to you, Midoriya." All Might, or Toshinorni Yagi when he was in his skinny form, called out from the still functional recliner they'd found. "You've proven you can handle One for All no problem, but you're still intent on cleaning this place up!"

"Just doesn't feel right leaving it half-finished." Izuku replied, carting another five tons of webbed-up scrap.

"Good enough reason for anything." He patted the chair. "I call dibs, by the way."

As he finished clearing away another pile, Izuku started thinking about all that had happened in the last few weeks. It had been a little tricky finding a lawyer that was interested in helping Inko see about getting custody of Himiko, but ended up almost being a moot point. As soon as her 'parents' - and they used that term quite loosely - were told about it, they didn't even care.

"_You can have that monster." Her father said, sounding like he was talking about a poorly made car. _

_A quick glance at Himiko and Izuku could see the hurt look she was trying to hide. _

"_We always knew she was born bad. That Quirk of hers is proof-" She was cut off when Izuku got in her face._

"_You think her Quirk is 'evil'?" He asked, letting Venom slowly suit him up as he spoke. "Then how would you describe __**Us**__?" He snapped his fangs together._

He wouldn't say it out loud, but it'd been satisfying when the callous bitch screamed and fainted from that. Needless to say, while it wasn't an actual adoption, since the two had told anyone they could they had disowned her, Himiko had dropped the Toga name after moving in with them.

Unfortunately, they'd shown their petty side by throwing all her stuff away. The bastards didn't even give her a chance to try and get a bag or something packed, meaning she needed a replacement wardrobe.

"Hope she's having fun getting her new clothes." He said absentmindedly.

"**Dude, haven't you learned yet? Never tempt Murphy."**

* * *

"Oh, this is pretty." Inko smiled as she checked out a blouse that looked to be Himiko's size. They'd been to a couple of shops and already found a few nice dresses and some summer wear, along with some underwear. She couldn't help but appreciate how excited Himiko was about it as well. '_Makes me wonder if those...people even bothered to show her much attention outside demanding she be 'normal'.'_

"Mrs. Midoriya Mom!" Himiko squealed, running up to her. "I just found the cutest sleepwear!" She held up her find. "Think Izuku-Sempai'll like it? Since Venom always gets in the way when I'm trying to be naked with him, which makes _no_ sense, 'cause he's ALWAYS naked with his Quirk…!"

"Um...i-it looks lovely, Himiko." Inko said, looking at the rather...gauzy fabric, "...but where's the rest of it?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"...oh dear." '_Izuku, sweetie, I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into.' _

* * *

"I doubt it's as bad as you think, Venom." Izuko finished.

"**You realize you just handed Murphy a fiver, right?"**

He just rolled his eyes a bit and went back to gathering up another batch of junk to carry off.

* * *

"No way…" Toshinori stared at Izuku, who was dragging off a battered old skip that he'd filled with the last chunks of trash. He looked from one side of the beach to the other; nothing but bare sand in his view. "He did it...he did it!" Aside from a little raking to get the tinier fragments, the place was now spotless. He looked at his watch; just a little over a month and a week.

"We're done already?" Izuku asked when he got back. "Dang, the mess looked a lot bigger at first."

"Well, you were going a few _tons_ at a time, Midoriya." He laughed. "And there's still months until the exam, so that'll let you get in plenty of practice with One for All!"

"Wow, you're done here already, Sempai?" Himiko called out, running towards him in a simple-looking sundress. Inko wasn't far behind, carrying a couple of bags.

"Just carted off the last bit." He dusted his hands off. "Place looks pretty nice without the junk."

"Well then, what do you say we break it in?" With a flourish, she pulled the sundress off, showing off the dangerously small slingshot bikini she was wearing underneath.

Inko sighed, the sound hidden by All Might's spit take and coughing from getting a nosefull of cola. "I should've figured she'd wear it out of the store.

Izuku's jaw dropped at the sight. The snow-white strip of material just barely covered the important bits.

Though, while it covered, it didn't mean he couldn't see the cameltoe or her nipples poking through. Smiling coyly, she sauntered up to him, hips swaying with each step. "You should see it when it gets...wet."

"**Wow...I didn't know hormones could get fizzy!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Himiko looked around at the throng of people all heading into the building. "Lotta people wanting to get in."

"Yeah, especially at UA." Izuku took a look at the others. A pink-skinned girl was laughing at an excitable-looking guy with blonde spiky hair, a shorty with a bizarre set of bally growths on his head was drooling while he stared at a buxom raven-haired gal, and…

"Oh!"

On reflex, he caught the little brunette that'd walked into him. "Whoa, you ok?"

"S-sorry!" She squeaked, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I was thinking about what the test might have and...a-and…" Her voice wavered as she looked at him, the permablush marks on her cheeks growing.

"You ok?" He asked, earning a light eye roll from Himiko. Ever since she'd met him, she'd been well aware of the greenette's developing physique. Whether it was due to the way he'd work out, swinging and running all over town, or Venom having a hand in things, Izuku was rocking a build that was best described as 'athletic bordering on bodybuilder' that was only accentuated by him being just a hair shy of six feet tall.

The fact he was currently wearing a tight t-shirt that showed off his arms and jeans didn't hurt either. She bit her lip and fought the urge to squee at how the denim hugged his-

"Oh no! I mean-yeah! Just fine!" The girl yelped, yanking her out of her ogling. "Heh, I-I better get going. Maybe we'll meet up again later. Biceps-I mean, bye!" She quickly scampered off, steam visibly wafting off her glowing face.

"Hope she's not coming down with anything" Izuku said. "It may be a big deal, but it's not worth risking your health for it."

"I don't think that's the case, Sempai." Himiko replied, grabbing hold of his arm. He might've known he was strong, but his awareness of the...physical side escaped him some.

For a second, she could've sworn she heard a giggle from somewhere.

* * *

The written portion proved to not be as bad as the instructor made it seem, though a couple people seemed ready to pass out from nerves. Izuku felt the need to stretch a bit after that - and missed seeing the pink girl wolf-whistle. Himiko came out from the room she'd been assigned, looking a little worn out, but perked up when the two met back up.

"That was kinda boring. Please tell me we're getting to the interesting part, Sempai!" She whined slightly.

"I think so. We're all supposed to meet up in the auditorium to hear what the practical segment entails." The two quickly made their way in, finding a couple of seats in time.

"All right!" The announcer, Present Mic, called out from the podium. "It's time for the practical portion of the UA entrance exam, and yours truly is here to give you guys the rundown!"

"_**Hang on a sec."**_ Venom whispered after the man said they'd be scoring points from fighting robots. "_**So this is just a high-score deal?"**_ Both symbiote and host glanced over to Himiko. "_**Not real fair to the ones who don't have combat-aimed Quirks"**_

"And don't worry; the robots all have a way to be shut down! So everyone'll have an even chance at scoring!"

"_**Ok, I take some of that back. Still doesn't seem like much of a 'hero' test, though."**_

"_I guess they want to be sure we have a handle on our quirks. But, yeah, fighting a bunch of machines just to trash them…" _

They were pulled out of their discussion when one of the entrants, a highstrung-looking guy with glasses, felt the need to bring up that the papers they'd been given listed four robots while Present Mic only mentioned three.

"Think they'd really leave out something, Sempai?" Himiko asked, ignoring the guy's slight rant.

Izuku shrugged. "Maybe, if they want to see how we handle surprises."

* * *

After a little while, the group was shuttled off to their next destination, one of the school's Battle Zones; a mockup of a city district.

"Sempai, thinking maybe we should head to different areas for this." Himiko said as they all grouped up at the entrance.

"You sure, Himiko?" He asked, trying to get a tally of just how many were there. "Something tells me a few of these people won't be above dirty tricks, regardless of the rules."

"I'll be ok." She smiled, showing all four sharper-than-normal canines. "I'm tougher than I look."

"**Understatement."** Venom added.

"Well, all right. Just try and keep moving." Izuku looked to the zone's doors. As he did, he spied the girl they'd bumped into earlier. She was taking a few deep breaths, apparently to calm herself down.

"_**So, Izzy, what's the game plan?"**_

"If it's point-based, then like I told Himiko, we should stay on the move. Dunno what counts as 'beating' them, but I guess as long as we just render them immobile that should count..."

"Present Mic is attempting to tell us about the test and you are being…!"

"Think just webbing them up'll work?"

"_**Maybe. Might have to manhandle the big ones some."**_

"This is important information he is giving, and it is our duty as hopefuls of this esteemed…!"

"Probably, provided we can't find the off switch. Remember, he said there's a way to stop them for the students with non-combat Quirks."

"_**Either way, this is gonna be…"**_

"Also, your muttering is distracting to those who are _trying_ to-"

"**W**i**l**l **y**o**u **s**h**u**t** u**p!**?" Izuku and Venom rounded on the glasses-wearing guy from earlier, going half-mask from annoyance. The sight sent him, and several others, recoiling in shock and a little fear. "We're trying to work up a game plan **and can barely hear ourselves think with **you **rattling **off **in** our **ears! **So will you _PLEASE _**knock **it **off!?**"

"Um...y-yes...I..." He quickly backed up.

They all heard Mic say they had ten minutes before bellowing, "GOOOO!"

"Take care!" Izuku and Himiko said to each other before running off in different directions.

"Ready to cut loose, Venom?" He asked, charging towards a trio of one-pointers.

Venom simply responded with a dark chuckle. "**Let's get rowdy!"**


	12. Chapter 12

"There you are, ribbit." Tsuyu Asui said, quickly hitting the off switch on the big three-pointer and shutting it down. '_That makes twenty-two points so far.' _Leaping off the bot, she gave a quick scan of the area in case there was another she could get. Seeing it was clear, she quickly moved on.

She was making good time so far, especially when a quick check on her watch showed she still had at least five minutes to go. '_At least I got that many, ribbit'_ She thought, given how a few seemed like they were willing to blast one when someone else was already on it. It was then that she heard the squeal of rubber, like a car trying to peel off down the road.

Turning around let her just catch a one-point bot tearing off across the intersection. "Ribbit?" She blinked. None of the other one-pointers she'd seen had acted like that. Tsuyu knew she should just go on to look for more, but curiosity got the better of her. A few quick hops and she was at the corner.

Peeking around had Tsuyu's eyes go even wider than normal; more than a dozen robots, all one and two-pointers, were all stuck to the sides of the buildings by a massive...web. She might not have been an arachnologist, but she was pretty darn sure she knew a spider web when she saw one.

"**Whoa! Get on there, not so lil doggie!**" A voice laughed from the other side of the street. Tsuyu glanced over to see one of the other students, holding onto a length of web that was attached to the 'face' of the now blinded and thrashing one-pointer. It took a second, but she recognized him as the boy who had gone 'voice of the legion' on that other fellow. Except he was now wearing a black, and VERY snug looking, bodysuit. His face was also covered by the grinning, fang-filled maw.

She gulped nervously at the sight of those teeth, along with the large spider emblem on his chest. Her inner frog croaking in slight panic. 'Warning: Spider! BIG spider! Sharp teeth! RUN!''

That was countered slightly by one other aspect. '_I hate puberty.'_ She thought, letting out an embarrassed, and somewhat aroused 'ribbit' while she watched his muscles flex under the tight material during his 'wrangling'. The sight of a nearly two-foot tongue waving around as he whooped didn't help her slowly percolating hormones.

"**Time to bust this cast iron bronco!"**

'_What's he going to-?' _The sentence came to a crashing halt when she saw him deploy a second line of web right from his hand. It stuck to the robot's chest, and with an unexpectedly strong yank, he brought it falling face-first to the ground. It twitched for a second and went still.

"**Let's see, that's one, two…" **He started counting the webbed up bots, which quickly brought her to his attention. "**Oh. Uh, were you chasing this one?" ** He pointed to the one he'd just downed, the fanged visage receding to show his normal appearance. "Sorry about that; didn't know someone had dibs."

"Th-that's ok, ribbit." She replied, trying hard to keep her eyes above his shoulders, and her tongue in her mouth. "I saw it...I saw it rush off and got curious."

"Ah, ok..."

"FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic's voice screamed from a nearby loudspeaker.

"Well, better hurry. We don't have long to get a score up. Later!" A standing leap had him clinging to the side of the building she was beside, before swinging off on another web line.

Tsuyu stared until she lost sight of him, squirming slightly. "Ribbit…" Her cheeks turned neon pink. "...so this is a ladyboner?"

* * *

Toshinori scratched his head. "One way to stop them. I don't envy the clean-up crew; that webbing looks to be strong stuff."

"Indeed." The small mouse/bear/dog creature beside him spoke up. Better known as Nezu, the principal of U.A High. "He's the boy with the autonomous Quirk, I take it?"

"In a way. Considering how Midoriya interacted with Venom when I first met them…" Toshinori still wondered if he should tell anyone that Izuku had an alien organism living in him. "He can be quite animated sometimes."

"And according to Recovery Girl's reports, your wound has completely stabilized since your meeting with him ten months ago as well."

"I'm surprised as well." Toshinori rubbed the area. It didn't hurt anymore, and his coughing up blood was getting less and less frequent. "Can only keep One for All going for about an hour, but it hasn't gone down. Chiyo says that I might even be able to get some effective surgery done finally."

Nezu calmly sipped his tea, letting out a quiet laugh as he did. "Quite the cloud nine moment for all of us, I'd say."

"Speaking of enjoying something." They both looked to another screen, showing Himiko working her knife out of the off switch of a two-point bot. "His friend there seems to be having a ball."

"Yes, she has an interesting Quirk as well." Nezu added. "A tad on the gruesome side, but interesting nonetheless. My compliments to Mrs. Midoriya for taking her in. Her biological parents strike me as quite narrow-minded."

Toshinori just 'hmm'ed in agreement while he watched her take aim at an advancing one-pointer.

* * *

"_Got you!" _She yelled, hurling her knife at the robot's solitary eye. There was a shattering sound as it pierced the lens and buried itself into some of the circuitry.

* * *

"Nice aim." Nezu said, watch her go to retrieve the weapon after the robot fell to the ground. Unfortunately, it proved to be wedged in a bit more than she'd expected.

"That doesn't look good." Toshinori said, seeing her pulling on the knife. "Hope she has a spare; that seems to be jammed in there pretty good."

* * *

"Not now!" Himiko whined, wiggling the blade back and forth to try and dislodge it. "There's only four minutes left!" As she pulled on the handle, a dull metallic hum from behind made her look back.

In time to see that a three-pointer had managed to get behind her. And it was already coming in to bop her one.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion after that. The next thing Himiko knew, she'd had her dagger freed and was airborne. But it was from a single jump, the act carrying her up and over the robot's head. She was surprised, but unluckily enough for the machine, she was still armed. The blade found itself once again buried in one of its electronic eyes as Himiko arced over, landing with an almost practiced ease.

"Whoa!" She looked back to spy the off button, quickly hitting it. "How'd I do THAT!?"

* * *

"Hizashi?" Nezu asked calmly. "How big are the three-point units?"

"Around twenty-five feet, give or take." The normally exuberant hero replied, staring at the screen.

"That's what I figured. Toshinori, are you SURE her Quirk is a transformation type?"

"Yes, she told me about it herself!" Toshinori said, staring at the screen. "She showed she's acrobatic...but nothing like that!"

* * *

"Maybe Sempai might know." She told herself looking up at the deactivated robot's head. "And how am I gonna get my knife back in time?" Before she could even consider trying that jump again, more sounds of machinery from the side grabbed her attention; a one-point, along with a couple of two-pointers were advancing her way. "Wow, and I thought Mrs. Midoriya had timing."

She contemplated cutting her losses and just trying to avoid them until time ran out when she heard something.

"**Don't worry, I got this! WOO-PAH!"**

* * *

In the control room, several jaws dropped.

"Did she...?" Hizashi pointed hesitantly at the screen.

Toshinori nodded slightly. "The two-pointer's head just...and there goes the other half…"

"That's kinda scary."

"Rather elegant...in an unnerving sort of way." Nezu added. "I do hope that ball-headed boy keeps out of range" He pointedly ignored said boy's yells for Himiko to 'quit killstealing!'

* * *

"Any idea what he said?" Izuku asked. He and Venom had just webbed up the treads of another three-pointer, just in time for a…sparkly guy nearby to blast it with a laser from his stomach. The guy said something to them in bad French before using said laser to launch himself backwards and take off.

"**I think he just called us a biscuit." **Venom replied. "**Should I be offended by that?"**

A loud rumble and growing dust cloud over the next block prevented him from getting an answer. "**That can't be a good sign."**

"Let's go!" They quickly took off towards the cloud. The duo reached the simulated district's main street as several of the participators were running in fear from the massive robot emerging from the ground. "That must be the zero-point target they mentioned."

"**Yeah, I guess we should get out of the way...oh crap, Izuku, there's someone at its feet!"**

He squinted for a second before the dust cleared a bit, allowing him to see the brown-haired girl on the ground. Her lower body was pinned under debris.

"It's that Uraraka girl, and she's right in its path!" Without another word, he leapt up to get some clearance and swung his way towards her. She was trying to pull herself out when he reached her, but she looked too queasy to do much. '_Must be a side-effect of her Quirk or something.' _"Hang on!" He yelled, pulling away the chunks of rubble.

"**No time! The damn thing's right on top of us!" **

"Plan b, then!" He positioned himself between her and the descending truck-sized hand, the power of One for All crackling over his right arm. "DETROIT...!"

There was a sudden whistling as something long and whiplike passed straight through the hand, and a third of it slid away, cleanly severed.

"**LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"**

Both Izuku and Venom went slackjawed. "**Dad**dy...?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Um...anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" Present Mic asked, starting at the screen. "Where'd she come from?" He quickly lifted up his sunglasses and squinted. "That IS a girl, right?"

"The voice definitely sounded female." Nezu said, tilting his head a little. "But…'daddy'?"

* * *

Izuku stared "Venom...?"

"**...you gotta be kidding me…" **The symbiote muttered.

"Who is she? ….and why does she look familiar?"

The duo stared at their unexpected aide. It was definitely a girl, dressed in a skintight 'suit' similar to their venom coat. Though hers was green, fading to yellow at the back of the head with shoulder-length hairlike tendrils. Her eyes were similar to Venom's, but the mouth was a rather unnerving jagged smile and she even had a bright yellow spider emblem on her chest...with one pair of the lower legs curling around slightly to cup her breasts, and the second pair hooking around the nipples.

"Who...?" Izuku started to ask before half of the newcomer's 'face' receded to reveal a _very_ familiar face. "H-Himiko!?"

"Hi, Sempai!" Himiko chirped. "Check it out; I got a symbiote of my very own now!" She twirled around to pose. "Say hi to Venom's baby girl!"

"'Baby girl'?" Izuku blinked.

"Um, guys? The Zero-pointer…?" Uraraka spoke up, still trying to squirm out of the rubble.

"Oh." Izuku quickly reactivated One for All. "SMASH!"

* * *

"Aaaand there goes the rest of the robot." Hizashi said, watching the massive machine get shoryuken-ed, the resulting damage sending it teetering back to crash into a heap.

"Um, should that still count as a rescue?" Toshinori asked, flipping through some papers as the ten minutes came to an end.

* * *

"You ok?" Izuku asked once they'd pulled off enough rubble to let the brunette get up.

Uraraka nodded dusting herself off. "Y-yeah. I'm ok." She gave Himiko a confused and wary look. "Umm..."

"**My thoughts exactly." **Venom said. "**First off, ah..." **He trailed off pointing at the new. Symbiote.

"Oh, this is Savage." Himiko answered. "And I'm guessing you're wondering about where she came from."

"**The thought crossed my mind. Namely the 'daddy' bit."**

"Actually, I just met her a few minutes ago myself."

* * *

_Himiko stared at the appendage that used to be her right hand; though at the moment it was currently a fifteen-foot long green tendril, the last four or five feet ringed with razor sharp blades. "Okaayy..." She mused, watching it quickly retract. "I've seen a little hentai, but tentacles aren't really my thing."_

"_**What's 'hentai'?" **__The voice spoke up again, and Himiko was treated to the tentacle melting away into her hand. It was quickly followed by a 'glove' forming, complete with a face similar to Venom's. _"_**Hiiiii!" **__It squealed happily. _"_**I'm ...ah...uh...I dunno yet, but I'm your new symbiote!"**_

"_Say that again?" Himiko stared at the face as it gave her a cheery closed-eye smile...or it LOOKED like the eyes were closed at least. "You're…my symbiote?" A smile started to form on her face. "I have a symbiote!? Wait, where'd you come from?"_

"_**I woke up not long after you were done sucking on Daddy." **_

_Himiko blinked, her mind drifting back to when she bit Venom. "Oh…" Her cheeks pinked. "I guess I swallowed a little of him."_

"_**And Izuku-Daddy**_ _**too, since I saw some of your memories. Is it normal to want your daddy to do stuff like that to you?"**_

"_Eh, who wants to be 'normal'?" She replied, grinning as the symbiote extended another whip from each hand to separate an approaching two-pointer from its legs._

"_Come on!" Himiko turned to see the ball-headed boy running up. "Give me a chance to get one! You keep savaging them all!"_

"_**Savage…?" **__The symbiote 'hmm'ed at the word. _"_**I like the sound of it, can that be my name?"**_

"_Sure," Himiko replied. "Kinda fitting with those whips." _

"_**YAY! I got a name! Woo-hoo!" '**__Savage' squealed happily as she engulfed Himiko in a bodysuit. __**Come on, let's go tell Daddy! Both of them!"**_

* * *

"And there y**ou have it**." Himiko and Savage chirped in unison. " The best part…" Himiko smiled deviously as the bodysuit shifted into a bikini. "What do you think…'Sempai-Daddy'?"

"**Well...at least she's not batshit like my first kid." **Venom said, while Izuku just stared, his face turning beet red. "**But still...awkward!"**

* * *

"Hoooooo booooyyy…" Toshinori resisted the urge to facepalm.

Nezu simply started giggling. "Well, I must say. This term is certainly going to be…interesting, to say the least!" The others slowly scooted away from him when his giggling turned more maniacal.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know, but mainly wanted to introduce the new symbiote here.**


	14. Chapter 14

"So...Himiko has a symbiote now as well...Venom's daughter, to be exact." Inko said, after getting the story from Izuku and Venom. "And she's decided to be called Savage."

"Pretty much." Izuku nodded.

"And…" Inko looked at the chirpy blonde, who was now looking through a fashion magazine with Savage at half-mask. "She wears about as much as you do now." She watched as the 'sweater' she had on morph in a haltertop. 'Well...at least we'll save even more on clothes."

Both of them were commenting eagerly over certain outfits...and the look Himiko would give him at certain moments had Izuku sweating a little.

'**Good luck with that, bro.' **Venom commented internally, trying to ignore how Savage was practicing tops that took 'form-fitting' a little too literally.

'_Gee, thanks.' _Came the reply.

* * *

The next few days proved to be a major test of Izuku's will, and hormones. Since it'd be a week before any results were sent out, Venom had suggested they see what Savage could do.

While she didn't inherit One for All or the super strength and webbing, she did gain wall climbing and agility, adding to Himiko's own flexibility. Plus they learned she could switch her tentacles from razor sharp to blunt, for when she just needed to knock a few heads. Even her 'hair' could work at close range to smack the piss out of someone unlucky enough to try and grab her.

Of course, since she was still a new symbiote, she still had a lot to learn. Namely when it came to interacting with other humans. ("**Savage, the saying is 'my daddy can beat your daddy', not 'my daddy's host can eat yours'. That's cannibalism, and humans don't really see that as socially acceptable...or legal.")**

As well as Inko not being sure how she should react to Savage's question of if since she was the mother of her father's host, did that make her the symbiote's 'grandma'.

On the other hand, Himiko didn't fail to, at least once a day, let her 'sempai' know that Savage was the exception, and she was now completely naked. "I feel so free and open now, Sempai! Like I can take _whatever's_ coming my way." The somewhat _deliberate_ way she bent over saying that nearly had him put a faceprint in the window.

* * *

"**All I can say is we better have gotten credit for all the robots we stopped." **Venom muttered as Izuku headed to get the mail. Inko was out for the day to run a few errands, so he and Himiko were getting a few things done. "**We find out someone came up and blasted them to get credit…I'm eating a face." **

"I doubt they would've had a test like that without having some way to monitor everyone, Venom." Izuku replied, reaching the mailbox. "Besides, I'm more concerned on if we managed to get enough points to pass." He looked hesitantly at the two letters addressed to them...from UA High, before heading back to the house. "Hope just immobilizing them counted."

"**Guess we'll find out. Hey, Himi, the notices are here!" **Venom called out, tossing Himiko hers while Izuku nervously opened his, letting a small metal disk land on the table.

"Huh? That's a holographic projector. Why would they-?" He backed up a little when it suddenly activated, throwing up an image of a familiar blonde.

"**Hey, it's Freedom Thighs! Guess that explains why they went the fancy route."**

"_HA-HA! If this hologram's been activated, then that means you have just received your entrance exam results, young Midoriya!"_ The recording of All Might belted out. "_CONGRATULATIONS! Not only did you acquire enough combat points against the robots - that web of yours is some strong stuff - but after she informed us of what happened, your actions to help one Ochako Uraraka have netted you an additional fifty rescue points, marking you as the top scorer for your group!"_ All Might gave him a double thumbs up. "_Nice job, kiddo! You are officially a student of U.A. High now!"_

"We passed…" Izuku's eyes widened. "We passed!"

"**Yes!"**

"SEMPAIAAII!" The excited squeal caught his attention, joined by the high impact tackle from Himiko. "We're in!" She looked up at his message. "We all did!" She hugged him tight, squishing his face in her breasts.

"H-Himiko?" He gasped, his eyes bugging out at what Savage was imitating now.

"Hm?" She noticed where he was looking at and grinned. "Like my new...pajamas, Sempai?" She purred, wearing tiny white cotton panties and a transparent croptop t-shirt, giving him his first unobstructed view of her coconut-sized breasts, nipples already poking through. "You know, since we've been accepted..." Izuku squeaked when the top vanished, and she started grinding against him. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"H-Hi-Himiko!" He squawked, flailing a little under her. "What are you..? Can't we talk about-ffmmff!" He was quickly shut up by a searing kiss, and his hands being planted firmly on her ass. "MMM!" He tried to say something, but the moment he open his mouth again, he felt something slide in, wrapping around his tongue.

'**Yeah...I think she's hellbent on 'celebrating' with you, Izzy.' **Venom mused.

'_But the altering...she's not in her right...why the heck does she taste like coconut and brussel sprouts!?'_ Izuku sputtered mentaly, trying to ignore how soft Himiko's rear felt in his hands.

After a moment, she finally slid away, her breath coming in pants, face flushed, and a sweet scent emanating from her.

'_Venom, what's that…?"_

'**Ohh...looks like Savage's realized that Himiko's...well, in heat for lack of a better term.'**

'_NANI!?'_

'**Well, when a symbiote that works well with their host picks up signals like that, especially if said target of affection is near, they tend to try and help out. She's amplified the scent of her arousal to make sure you pick it up. So, yeah, if you wanna defuse this, you may wanna do it fast.'**

"H-Himiko, whatever it is your feeling, it's not-huy!" He inhaled sharply as she ground harder on his growing erection, a lust-filled gleam in her eyes.

'**Okayy...remind me to have a talk with Savage about there being a time and place for overkill. Speaking of which...' **He picked up Izuku's adrenaline building from panic as she tried to get her hands under the waistband of his 'pants' to try and pull them off. '**Yeah, that's enough.'**

"Come on, they gotta...YIKE!" She shrieked when Venom suddenly extended a large amount of himself, grabbing her up in a large hand and promptly lifting her off him some.

"**I think we need to clear the air here before something goes pear-shaped. Izuku, you got the floor."**

"R-right…" Izuku took a sec to steady his nerves. "Himiko, look, when you bit Venom, he-"

"I know."

"-accidently let a...huh? Say what?" He looked at her.

"I've known since the first week. All the compulsions had pretty much faded by the second.

"**The second...um, isn't that around when she started getting super-aggressive about getting in your pants?" **Venom asked, mentally scratching his pseudo-head.

Izuku went slightly pink at the memory. That'd been when they started finding her asleep beside him...and her lack of any real modesty around him when she could do it. "Uh...I…"

Himiko giggled. "Yeah, this is just who I am, pretty much. The blood urge's more or less suppressed, and Savage's making sure it doesn't sneak back up. And yeah, Venom played mix-and-match with my mind a little...but he did it, like you, to help me."

'**Yeah...sorry about the whole hormones deal." **Venom chuckled weakly. "**I'd forgotten humans have to put up with puberty." **

She waved it off. "Ah, no harm done. And it made me better...and I'm grateful. But this is who I am, and you aren't taking advantage of anything, Izuku."

"...Himiko…" Izuku looked at her.

"But seriously, drop the pants." She squirmed in the large hand. "I get any wetter and Savage is gonna spring a leak. And in all honesty, it may be the celebratory mood or just how good you smell, but the whole tentacle thing Venom's doing right now is doing it for me!"

"**Sorry 'Izzy, but you're on your own here...!" **Venom's voice faded as he quickly withdrew, beating a hasty retreat into the deepest recesses of his host.

"Venom, wha-!?" Izuku was silenced by forceful kiss, courtesy of a now fully nude Himiko.

"Now…" She growled happily, reaching down to grip him. "I've been a bad girl, and as my Sempai, it's your duty to punish me."

"P-punish?...?" He squeaked, feeling himself throb slightly in her hand.

"Good and hard too…" She kissed him again. "Multiple times, preferably."


End file.
